Aftermath
by Shadowstar908
Summary: It has been roughly a month since the monsters were released from the underground. Everyone is adjusting to life above ground incuding frisk and asriel. This is about the challenges they all face adjusting to the new lifestyle and monster haters./frisk and asriel are about 16 in this so yea/
1. Chapter 1

/ALRIGHT GUYS I got a new typing thingy and it has a functioning spell check! So my grammar should improve ALSO this will be a fan fiction that is written when I'm having writers block for the other and I'm so sorry I took so long to update anyways onto the story/

Chapter 1

It had been around a month since the barrier was broken and the monsters were freed from the underground. Frisk has moved in with Tori and the dreemur family instead of seeking out her old one, (mainly because she didn't like them as a child which is why she climbed the mountain) Alphys and Undyne have moved in with each other and are in a relationship, Sans and Papyrus both have their own home, and the temmies were kinda doing their own thing. Frisk woke to her alarm going off and she rolled over groaning annoyed. Shortly after hitting the snooze button on her alarm she started to drift back to sleep when she heard a knock at the door.  
"My child? Are you awake yet?" Toriel said as she opened the door peaking in.

"Frisk you need to get up its 1:00 and I wont have you sleep the day away and stay up all night every night."  
Frisk rolled over and looked at toriel half asleep and muttered something that barely qualified as English.  
"There's a butterscotch cinnamon pie waiting for you downstairs."  
Upon hearing this Frisk sat up quickly grinning stupidly  
"Really?"  
"Yes it is downstairs with asriel he is watching that show you two like, you'd better get down there before he eats it all."  
Frisks eyes went wide and she stumbled around the room quickly trying to work her sweater and pants on before running into the door forgetting to open it. Frisk turned the doorknob this time and left her room rushing down the stairs. Frisk turned the corner at the bottom of the staircase and looked at Asriel who was sitting eating a piece of the pie that Toriel had made.  
"Morning frisk!" Asriel said happily looking at frisk putting his piece of pie down.  
"Morning asrey, did you save me any pie?"  
"Yep half of it actually, so have at it!"  
Frisk then went to work on the pie eating the majority of it in just a few minutes. After she finished eating an entire quarter of it she looked to asriel.  
"So what do you wanna do today asrey?"  
"I dunno anything is fine with me but if you wanna raise hell like you've been talking about i'm not taking part in it."  
"Aw asrey your no fun!" she said punching his arm lightly.  
"Well we haven't been above ground but for a good month or so so it probablyis a bad idea to cause trouble."  
"Well alright then you have a good point I wont raise hell tonight ill probably just go see what sans is doing."  
"I bet you will." Asriel said smirking at the girl.  
Frisk blushed brightly and shot asriel a glare.  
"That wouldn't even work asriel hes a skeleton and I'm not even a monster"  
"Yea but you wish it would." Asriel then stood up and took the plates with the remains of the pie on them to the kitchen and cleaned them. Frisk then stood up and stretched and yelled up the stairs to toriel.  
"MOM! Asriel and I are going out!"  
Toriel called back down to her, "Alright my child stay safe please! And if you get the chance ask Papyrus if he has any cinnamon!"  
"Okay mom!" Frisk then went and grabbed Asriel by his arm and quite literally dragged him out the front door. They walked down the street talking about Alphys and Undyne before they ran into Papyrus.  
"HELLO HUMAN AND ASRIEL! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" papyrus asked as enthusiastic as ever.  
"We were actually going to see you and sans," said asriel as he looked up at the tall skeleton.  
"OH WELL SANS IS AT HOME, DOING NOTHING AS USUAL. I TRIED TO GET HIM TO COME WITH ME BUT HE FELL ASLEEP WHILE I WAS TALKING TO HIM."  
"Oh well I can go try to get him up for you pappy. He always seems to get up when I'm around" said frisk as she moved her brown hair out of her face.  
"WELL YOU CAN GO TRY, GOOD LUCK HUMAN AND ASRIEL"  
"Thanks pappy we will see ya later!"  
The two then walked off leaving papyrus to do his thing whatever that happened to be at the time.

/I am sorry for the late upload im updating whenever I can im so sorry though anyways do ya thing and if you want to read my other story go for it but it sucks - and im having writers block for it so I made this


	2. Opology

Alright this is an apology I got bogged down with schoolwork and I got sick as hell but im back now! Ill try to update asap in fact one of my stories is being updated as we speak so just hang in there for me

-Shadowstar


	3. Chapter 2

/sorry for the late update I go real sick and I have been at my grandparents so ima do this now and get onto the story/

Frisk and Asriel walked up to the skeleton brothers house and knocked on the door waiting patiently for a few minutes before asriel spoke up.  
"Wait if its just sans here than we probably wont get an answer by knocking."  
Frisk then turned and looked at asriel.  
"You are probably right now that I think about it, thank you for saying something asrey."  
Frisk then proceeded to open the door and walk inside like it was her own home. After scanning the main room she told asrey to look around and the two searched the bottom floor of the house.  
"Who's this?" Asriel asked as he picked up an obviously very old photo of a much younger sans and papyrus standing with a tall figure wearing a lab coat with a blue eye and an orange eye.  
"Asriel! I found sans he was upstairs!"  
"Alright ill be there in a second!" Asriel then put the photo back in its spot and rushed to the main room to see Frisk and Sans standing there talking.  
"So has that demon come back outta ya head yet kiddo?"  
"No not yet but I'm pretty sure she can here everything I do so don't be mean to her,"  
"I find that hard knowing what all she did to us and you frisk and I hate the little son of a bitch"  
Frisk twitched a little and her eyes turned red and chara began speaking through her.  
"Your just a fat little shit that only fights because nobody else is alive to sans!"  
"Your lucky that's not your body otherwise you'd be having a very very bad time,"  
Frisk then twitched and jerked once more and her eyes changed back to the crystal clear blue color that she loved.  
"Well looks like you were right Frisk,"  
"What?" she asked confused.  
"Chara just came out of you to insult sans"  
"oh." frisk looked around and then gave sans an innocent grin.

"So what did ya come by for kid?"  
Frisk smiled and looked at sans and said, "We wanted to see if you were doing anything today."  
"Oh well you should know I'm not kid, you should ask papyrus though because I happen to be working on a project with a few people I've met."  
Asriel would grin and look at sans with a smile.  
"I'm assuming you met them on the internet and don't have to go anywhere for this project."  
"Yep ya got that nail right on its head kiddo."  
Asriel and Frisk snickered

"Then where is pap, since big man sans is to busy to do stuff with us anymore!"  
sans chuckled and looked up thinking for a moment.  
"I believe papyrus went out to buy more spaghetti sauce and noodles, he should be back very soon so you can just stay here until he gets back if you like."  
Frisk thought about the offer for a moment and then she grinned and looked at asriel  
"As long as he doesn't mind ill take you up on that offer sans"  
Asriel just shrugged not minding what they did, as long as he got to spend time with Frisk he was relatively happy. Sans looked at the two,  
"Well I hope you guys know I will be upstairs for now okay?"  
Frisk nodded and scratched her arm.  
"Okay sans you do your thing we will be down here."  
sans would have smiled had there not been a grin already on his boney face which, never seemed to change expression, and he walked upstairs leaving the two alone. Frisk looked around the room noticing that asriel was not at her side and she found he was sitting on the couch, she then walked over and sat by him smiling.  
"Whatcha doing asrey?" She looked at the goat child smiling.  
"I, am not doing anything right now other than staring at the wall."

"Well that sounds nice and fun."

The two sat in complete silence for abut 5 or 10 minutes which proved to be fairly awkward until Asriel spoke up.  
"Frisk how did you save me and do everything?"  
Frisk started to speak right as the front door flew open and in flew papyrus.  
"SANS I AM HOME FROM THE STORE WITH THE REQUIRED INGREDIENTS FOR TONIGHT'S DINNER"  
Frisk and asriel giggled listening to the skeleton.  
"OH, HELLO HUMAN AND ASRIEL WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?"  
"We are here to hang out with you and sans!" Asriels tail wagged as he sad this.  
"WELL THAT IS SO NICE OF YOU TWO!"

frisk smiled and giggled walking up to papyrus, asriel following suit and they helped the skeleton carry the bags into the kitchen. Asriel and frisk sat down at the table as papyrus started to make his spaghetti.  
"YOU KNOW TOMORROW UNDYNE IS HAVING A PARTY FOR ALPHYS"  
Frisk looked at him surprised.  
"Oh really?"  
"YES IT IS FOR HER BIRTHDAY, ALTHOUGH WE AREN'T REALLY SURE HOW OLD SHE IS AT THIS POINT….BUT WE KEEP TRACK OF HER BIRTHDAY"  
"Well alright then. So is this going to be a child friendly party"  
"YES I BELIEVE SO, TORIEL WOULD HAVE UNDYNES HEAD IF SHE THREW ANOTHER ''SHIT KICKER'' AS THE HUMANS CALL IT"

Asriel and Frisk giggled listening to this comment and frisk remembered Undynes last party, in which the police were called and the monsters got off to a bad start. But Frisk and asgore went and cleared that up. The three then proceeded to make the spaghetti which had gotten better since papyrus had come to the over world, mainly because he had begun taking several cooking classes and honestly had gotten very good, he also had learned how to make garlic bread which everyone loved. After they had finished cooking Papyrus called sans down and they ate. After eating they stayed and chatted for a while and then went home.

/Sorry for the rushed ending but here ya go! Been working on this for two days now!


End file.
